Ein Kind und eine Frage
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Wenn ein unschuldiges Kind eine weniger unschuldige Frage hat... wird's garantiert lustig und manchmal erfährt man mehr, als man wollte.


Zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich nur drei Dinge (in korrekter chronologischer Reihenfolge!) sagen: 1. bin ich RPG geschädigt (nur falls ihr euch über ein gewisses Pairing wundert), 2. habe ich nur die ersten 29 Folgen gesehen und 3. ist diese Story drei Tage vor Weihnachten entstanden. Ich hoffe, dass das genug Verständnis aufbringt...

Viel Spaß trotzdem!

eure Tasha

* * *

**Ein Kind und eine Frage**

„Günther, können wir nicht eine Pause machen?", stöhnte Yûri und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte seines Schreibtisches sinken.

„Nein, Heika, das können wir nicht.", erklärte Günther und versuchte dabei streng zu klingen. „Ihr müsst die Praxis der Landesführung unbedingt lernen."

„Das lernt der doch eh nie.", kommentierte Wolfram aus der Ecke. „Hinachoko."

„Wenn's der Sache dient, geb ich dir sogar Recht.", seufzte Yûri und sah Günther mit einem Dackelblick erster Güte an.

Doch bevor Günther darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, steckte Greta ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Stör ich dich, Yûri?", fragte sie.

„Du störst mich nie, Greta!", antwortete Yûri überschwenglich, da sich jetzt ein Grund für eine Pause anbot. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich Günther was fragen."

Irritiert sahen Yûri, Günther und auch der an den Schreibtisch getretene Wolfram das kleine Mädchen an.

„Darf ich?"

„Natürlich, wenn ich dir helfen kann."

Günther war von der Situation immer noch etwas verwirrt, kniete sich aber vor Greta und sah sie abwartend an.

„Du bringst Yûri doch alles bei, oder?"

„Ja.", nickte Günther und übertönte damit ein „Er versucht es zumindest." von Wolfram.

„Dann kannst du mir bestimmt eine Antwort geben.", strahlte Greta. „Kann eine Frau vom Küssen ein Baby bekommen?"

Schockiert blickten Günther und ihre Ziehväter sie an. Was war denn das für eine Frage?

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Wolfram, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Naja, ich meine," erklärte Greta, „wenn eine Frau einen Mann küsst, kann sie dann ein Baby in den Bauch kriegen?"

„Nun..."

Günther versuchte die Situation so gefasst wie möglich zu regeln.

„...es ist zumindest ein erster Schritt, aber ganz reicht das nicht."

„Aha."

Greta nickte nachdenklich. Ihre Ziehväter atmeten erstmal durch. Kaum auszudenken, wenn gerade sie ihre kleine Adoptivtochter jetzt hätten aufklären müssen...

„Aber warum fragst du denn?", wollte Günther wissen.

Wolfram schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Die Situation war doch schon erledigt! Warum musste Günther sie jetzt erneut anfachen?

„Ich hab mich nicht getraut, Anissina-san zu fragen.", gestand Greta etwas beschämt. „Ich hab nur gesehen, dass die beiden sich geküsst haben. Und dann hab ich gestern gesehen, wie er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt hat. Und heute Morgen ging es Anissina-san nicht gut und ich hab sie gefragt, was sie hat, und da hat sie gesagt, sie hätte ein Baby im Bauch, das sich bewegt, und das würde sie merken. Deshalb wollte ich wissen, wo das Baby herkommt."

Günther und Wolfram sahen sich an. Als ob Gretas plötzlicher Aufklärungswille nicht schon spektakulär genug gewesen wäre, nebenbei erfuhren sie jetzt auch noch, dass Anissina anscheinend schwanger war. Einzig Yûri schien das nicht komplett die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Sag mal, Greta, du hast gerade gesagt, ‚die BEIDEN haben sich geküsst' und ‚ER hat seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt'. Wen meinst du mit ‚er'?"

„Na Konrad.", antwortete Greta einfach. „Ich hab die beiden schon oft zusammen gesehen."

Flüsternd fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Ich glaube, die sind verliebt."

„Aha."

Das wiederum musste Yûri jetzt verdauen.

„Trotzdem danke. Ich geh jetzt mal schauen, ob jemand mit mir spielt. Ich frag mal Anissina-san."

An der Tür wäre sie beinahe in Gwendal reingelaufen, der in diesem Moment den Raum betrat. Auf die verwirrten Gesichter der Anwesenden fragte er:

„Was ist denn los?"

„Das würdest du nicht glauben.", stellte Günther nur fest, während er sich wieder erhob.

„Wir werden Onkel.", kam es etwas abwesend von Wolfram, der nun am Fenster stand.

„Bitte?", hakte Gwendal nach.

„Da!"

Wolfram zeigte hinaus.

„Sieh einfach mal da runter."

Zusammen mit Yûri und Günther trat Gwendal zu seinem kleinen Bruder ans Fenster und folgte dessen Fingerzeig zu einer Ecke des Hofes. Die Soldaten waren auf Patrouille, es war eigentlich kaum jemand im Schloss. Vielleicht gaben sie sich deshalb kaum Mühe, sich zu verstecken, denn in der Nähe des Stalls standen in einer nur etwas schattigen Ecke Anissina und Konrad – in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken.

„Sag mir bitte...", verlangte Gwendal mit schockiert aufgerissenen Augen, doch Wolfram schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, Gwendal, ich befürchte, wir haben in 7 bis 8 Monaten eine Nichte oder einen Neffen."

So war es also: Die Brüder seufzten, Günther schüttelte den Kopf, Yûri grinste und das Paar im Hof bekam von alldem überhaupt nichts mit.


End file.
